Futurepedia:Reliable sources
Generally the best sources when it comes to information regarding Back to the Future are those released or approved by Universal Studios, namely, the movies and novelizations themselves along with the animated series and comics. If the source is a website, they should cite the source of the information. If information is obtained from a website, please DO NOT copy and paste the information here. Attempt to rewrite or paraphrase it. In-universe primary sources Cite these sources under Appearances *''Back to the Future'' (available on videodisc, videotape, DVD, BluRay) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (available on videodisc, videotape, DVD, BluRay) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (available on videodisc, videotape, DVD, BluRay) If a fact is disputed, or likely to be disputed, a scene from the film may be cited in the References thus: Back to the Future Stella: (To Marty) Now let's see, you already know Lorraine, this is Milton, this is Sally, that's Toby, and over there in the playpen is little baby Joey. In-universe supplementary sources Cite these sources under Appearances State the source in within the text when descriptions or events are significantly different than in the films. *''Back to the Future novelization'' by George Gipe (1985) *''Back to the Future Part II novelization'' by Craig Shaw Gardner (1989) *''Back to the Future Part III novelization'' by Craig Shaw Gardner (1990) *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' (available on videotape, DVD, and http://www.youtube.com) (1991-1992) *''Back to the Future No. 1-7'' by Harvey Comics (1991-1993) *''Back to the Future: The Ride'' (included with the 2009 DVD release of Back to the Future, and at YouTube.com) *''Back to the Future: The Game'' Episodes 1-5 (2010-2011) *''Doc Brown Saves the World'' (included on the “all-new bonus disc” of the 30th Anniversary Trilogy Blu-ray and DVD releases) (2015) *''Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines'' by IDW Publishing (2015) Out-of-universe reliable sources Cite these sources under References *''Back to the Future'' DVD (Region 1 boxed set) bonus features: **The Making of Back to the Future **Making the Trilogy: Chapter 1 **Outtakes **Candid Q & A with Director Robert Zemeckis and Producer Bob Gale, Part 1 **Enhanced Conversation with Michael J. Fox **Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 1 **Did You Know That? Universal Animated Anecdotes, Part 1 **Deleted Scenes with Commentary by Producer Bob Gale, Part 1 **Original Make-up Tests **Production Archives, Part 1 **Excerpts from the Original Screenplay *''Back to the Future'' DVD (2009 release, Region 1, 2-disc set) bonus features: **''Back to the Future the Ride'', including lobby monitor and pre-show footage **''Looking Back to the Future'' (new documentary with interviews) **''Back to the Future'' Night (television special previewing Back to the Future Part II) **The Making of Back to the Future **Making the Trilogy: Chapter 1 **Outtakes **Candid Q & A with Director Robert Zemeckis and Producer Bob Gale, Part 1 **Enhanced Conversation with Michael J. Fox **Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 1 **Did You Know That? Universal Animated Anecdotes, Part 1 **Deleted Scenes with Commentary by Producer Bob Gale, Part 1 **Original Make-up Tests **Production Archives, Part 1 **Excerpts from the Original Screenplay *''Back to the Future Part II'' DVD (Region 1 boxed set) bonus features: **The Making of Back to the Future Part II **Making the Trilogy: Chapter 2 **Writer/Producer Bob Gale Discusses the Filmmaking Process **Outtakes **Candid Q & A with Director Robert Zemeckis and Producer Bob Gale, Part 2 **Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 2 **Did You Know That? Universal Animated Anecdotes, Part 2 **Deleted Scenes with Commentary by Producer Bob Gale, Part 2 **Hoverboard Test **Evolution of Visual Effects Shots **Production Archives: Part 2 *''Back to the Future Part III'' DVD (Region 1 boxed set) bonus features: **The Making of Back to the Future Part III **Making the Trilogy: Chapter 3 **Designing the Town of Hill Valley **Designing the Campaign **Outtakes **Candid Q & A with Director Robert Zemeckis and Producer Bob Gale, Part 3 **Feature Commentary with Producers Bob Gale and Neil Canton, Part 3 **Did You Know That? Universal Animated Anecdotes, Part 3 **Deleted Scene with Commentary by Producer Bob Gale, Part 3 **Production Archives, Part 2 **The Secrets of the Back to the Future Trilogy **Most Frequently Asked Questions, Answered (available online at http://www.bttf.com/film_faq.htm) *''Back to the Future'': First screenplay draft *''Back to the Future'' (official Universal site), http://bttfmovie.com *''Back to the Future: The Official Book of the Complete Movie Trilogy'' by Michael Klastorin and Sally Hibbin (1990) *''Back to the Future Fan Club magazine, No. 1-4 *Hill Valley Telegraph magazine'' *''A Matter of Time: The Unauthorized Back to the Future Lexicon'' by Rich Handley (2012) *''Back in Time: The Unauthorized Back to the Future Chronology'' by Greg Mitchell (2013) *''Back to the Future: The Official Book of the Complete Movie Trilogy'' by Michael Klastorin and Sally Hibbin (1990)Klastorin, Michael and Sally Hibbin (1990). Back to the Future: The Official Book of the Complete Movie Trilogy. New York: Mallard Press. p. 8. *''Back to the Future: The Ultimate Visual History'' by Michael Klastorin with Randal Atamaniuk (2015) Out-of-universe supplementary sources Cite these sources under References *BTTF.com Message Boards, http://www.bttf.com/forums (double-check information found here) *Internet Movie Database, http://www.imdb.com (double-check information found here) *Beyond the Marquee, BTM: The Web Series with Bob Gale Notes and references (examples of citation style) Reliable sources Reliable sources